Lolzez
by TheOneYouCallWe
Summary: Danny has a precious new baby kitten, and wants to name it. Light/mild VladxDanny. YES, I AM STEPPING INTO DP, STFU.


Lolzez

Summary: Danny has a precious new baby kitten, and wants to name it. Light/mild VladxDanny. YES, I AM STEPPING INTO DP, STFU.

Ramblings: Yes, the title is literally "lolzez." Because I said so, that's why. D: (and the summary does indeed have a mini-rant. T_T).

* * *

"…you want to name it _what?"_ The billionaire stared incredulously into the boy's brilliant blue eyes, his eyebrows raised far into his hairline. Danny blinked at him nonchalantly, as if it were perfectly normal to want to name a 3 week-old kitten "AppleJack." His big blue eyes stared into Vlad's, making his resolve crumble just slightly.

"What's wrong with AppleJack?" He cocked his head to the side some, making him appear all the more adorable. Vlad's eye twitched. "It's a _cereal,_ Daniel. I agreed to have the little…_mongrel,"_ he grimaced at the baby kitten, who mewed quietly, "in my home, but I never acquiesced to such a ridiculous name."

"Acqui-what?"

Vlad rolled his eyes, crossing his arms across his chest defiantly. Pouting, Danny stood on the tips of his toes, using his small frame to plead with the older man—and his large adorability factor as well. "Pleeeeease, Vladdy?" His already-large eyes widened even further, and the beginnings of crocodile tears already at the tips of his eyelashes. Silently he cheered as Vlad's stoic expression finally fell away completely, gazing helplessly at the teen. "Oh, very well." He groaned, hand coming to his forehead as Danny let out a girlish squeal. "But that's one in my favor, Daniel." Or in teenager terms, _'You fucking owe me.'_

And owing Vlad Masters was _never_ a good thing. "Uh…what-what do I owe you?" His voice was an octave high, coming out more as a squeak than anything. A dark expression crossed Vlad's own blue eyes, peering intently at the halfa, contemplating. Oh, there were so many things he could force Danny into—so many…but no, he'd rather the adorable fighter be willing, rather than by some method of blackmail.

"…a kiss."

Again Danny's head cocked to the side; a rush of endorphins almost caused Vlad to just crush him in a hug. "That's it? Sounds okay to me. Who do I have to kiss?" Vlad gave in to temptation, rolling his eyes skyward. Flicking Danny's forehead affectionately, he leaned down to Danny's height, and whispered, "Myself, you fool," before forcibly grabbing Danny's pink cheeks and chastely kissing his underage lips.

Gasping widely and squeaking, Danny immediately began to futilely fight the older, evil halfa, shoving as hard as possible on Vlad's shoulders, not even considering transforming and fighting him off physically. However, some small part of his mind registered the fact that Vlad was being rather kind, and not taking advantage of Danny's open lips to kiss him further. Instead, Vlad slowly began to stroke the other's cheek, calming him.

After just minutes of chaste, affectionate kissing, Vlad calmly pulled himself away, his mouth quirked in something resembling a smile; Danny, however, was blushing about as much as a tomato, avoiding Vlad's gaze completely. Sighing, Vlad kissed the boy's forehead, who amazingly did not flinch, and drew back. "Very well, Daniel. I will keep care of…AppleJack."

Surprised—and completely forgetting about his stolen first kiss—his head jerked up to Vlad's gaze, eyes wide. "Really? You will?" A watery, but elated grin spread over his cheeks as Vlad nodded barely. He squealed again and latched himself onto Vlad's waist, his words a slur of "ohthankyouthankyouthankyouvlad!" and happy gigglings. Smiling very, _very_ slightly, he rested his chafed palm on Danny's head, and said very quietly, "You're quite welcome, Daniel."

Weeks later, AppleJack had started to grow into a considerable, normal size as a result of his healthy diet. His once-foggy blue eyes had become a vibrant yellow, and fur that was once tabby had shifted and blended to a dark calico—essentially, he didn't look a thing like an AppleJack. It was quite amusing to try and explain to visitors and business associates.

And just when he had begun to adjust to life as a 40-something bachelor with a bizarrely named cat, Daniel came by.

Again.

"Vlad, Vlad! Can you take care of this puppy? Pleeeease?"

"…that depends. What is his name?"

"Skwisgaar Skwigelf!"

Oh God. Would he ever be free of this affection for the boy?

"I will, but on one cond—" but his words had already been cut off as Danny immediately jumped into his arms, attaching the two in a messy, clumsy, and highly inexperienced kiss; the oddly-colored Husky puppy yipped and ran off, leaving the two in a lightly heated embrace: Danny's legs wrapped around Vlad's hips, the two making out with an intensity neither had even known existed, and Vlad's wandering chaffed hands groping with need at the boy's available ass.

…alright so a bit more than 'lightly heated.' More like 'desperate' and 'lusty' and 'oh god, I've been wanting to do this for _years.'_ Gasping, Vlad drew back just barely, pressing hungry kisses along Danny's open collarbone, who hummed lightly. "Whatever it is you want, I'll do it—_anything_ so long as you let me do whatever I wish."

Grinning, Danny whispered, 'deal' before again locking them together once again, ignoring everything except his much-older to-be-lover.

_'And it started with a kitten named AppleJack. I'll need to remember to get that—ahh!—fuzzy thing some catniiiiip…'_


End file.
